


In To The Darkness

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: Trapped！





	In To The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是四代那个踩进去会传送的传送堡垒（官方设定集里这么叫），菜鸡如我SOS难度每次都会一踩一个准……  
> 感觉有点点倾向于DND无差，不过确实是ND没错，因为我只吃D右【。

这究竟是怎么发生的。

缺氧和闷热让尼禄的脑子里一片混乱，四周微弱蓝色的荧光根本无法照亮这压迫感十足的狭窄空间，他努力地瞪着眼，好让自己不被窒息带来的疲惫与困倦压倒，再次尝试用Devil Breaker从四周若隐若现的缝隙中开出一条缺口，可这个把他们困住的玩意儿表皮坚硬而有韧性，尼禄根本无法撼动其丝毫。

“……省点力气，小鬼。”

含糊的低哑声线从极近的地方传来，尼禄的额头上拂过一道温热而湿润的气流，这再次提醒了他，现在他和但丁正以一个古怪而亲密的姿势被困在这里。

尼禄的下颌就搁在但丁的脖颈处，男人的锁骨硌得他有些疼，片刻前对方说话时胸口微微震动，连带着尼禄也感到心脏传来一阵莫名的悸动，所幸他的双手还有一定的活动空间，不过也仅限于勉强能抬起来触摸到缝隙边缘的程度，这是以但丁的活动自由为代价换来的——男人的手被迫压在了身体两侧，能活动的只有头部而已。

但丁比他更吃亏的现状让尼禄多少有些鸣然自得，然而更多的是烦躁和不安，他们似乎已经被困住很久了，况且这玩意儿还根本没有要松动的意思。

“至少我有在努力挣脱困境。”他看向但丁，借着幽微的蓝色光线，尼禄发现男人已经闭上了眼，不知道究竟是因为近乎缺氧而导致的有气无力，还是对方根本懒得动弹。

他们的距离近到尼禄能看清对方的眼睫随着呼吸微微颤抖，一层细密的汗水缀在鼻翼处。他的鼻尖挨着但丁耳后那一片柔软的皮肤，于是尼禄感到周身这一片狭小的空间里充斥着但丁身上的气息——三分是鲜血独有的铁锈味，三分是对方惯用的香波，浅浅的清甜和这个老男人相比显得格格不入，剩下的四分里混杂着他说不清道不明的气味，但丁惯用枪，那像是淡淡的硝烟味，又或者是对方喜欢的草莓圣代所散发出的甜腻劲。乱七八糟地勾得尼禄耳尖发烫。

这不太妙。

他昏昏沉沉的大脑里闪过这个念头，于是年轻人再一次发了狠似的用力捶了一拳坚固的植物内壁，然而依旧徒劳无获。

肺里最后一点儿多余的空气终于被尼禄挥霍干净，他不得不因为呼吸困难而精疲力竭地倒下来，更加急促地喘着气，他感到眼前一阵阵地发黑，脑子里翻江倒海般地难过，于是下意识地攥紧了但丁的衣襟。

同样被他压得有些喘不过气的但丁不得不微微睁开了眼，入眼仍是毫无变化征兆的泛着幽蓝微光的狭窄四壁，他知道这是什么玩意儿，过去他在魔剑教团附近的树海里砍碎了不少这样类似的东西，这是个稍不留神踩进去后，就会被传送的古怪陷阱，天知道这个东西为什么会再次出现在Redgrave附近，不仅正好把他和这个毛头小子给一锅端了，还出现了某种故障，导致原本应该被传送的两个人无奈而窘迫地被困在了内部。

“尼禄？”他用膝盖顶了顶对方的腰，试图引起年轻人的注意。

他是真的开始有些担忧尼禄的状况，缺乏经验是眼下对方的最大弱点，年轻人一阵毫无意义的折腾把两个人都弄得够呛。

这是个鲜少被男人使用的词汇，尼禄有些昏沉的大脑里浑浑噩噩地对自己的名字作出了反应，随即迟钝地意识到这是但丁在叫他。

他试图眨着眼来对抗闷热和混沌，结果是但丁被他的眼睫扫得心尖发痒，再次叫出尼禄的名字时，尾音带了一些莫名的颤抖和上扬，热意在这一刻好像渗进了皮肤里，开始蚕食他剩下那一半清醒的意识。

和平日里不太一样的声线让成功地让尼禄聚焦起一半的意识去瞧但丁，年轻人的脸颊缓慢地、勉为其难地顺着颈侧向上蹭——现在，他们的额头挨在了一块儿。

随后他在晦暗混沌的光里看见了但丁的浅色眼瞳，尼禄勉强辨认出了一星半点的担忧，剩下的注意力都被对方的嘴唇和那一小点儿暴露在空气中的嫩红舌尖给勾走，但丁压低着声线有气无力地叫自己的名字，于是潮湿的细微气流轻柔地扫过自己的嘴唇，他被这状似蛊惑的气流欺骗，于是也跟着微启了唇齿，好像从那他就能获得自己赖以生存的空气似的。

尼禄垂着眼眸专注而仔细地盯着但丁的嘴唇，流畅而优美的弧度勾勒出柔软的唇瓣线条，但丁被他瞧得萌生出些许尴尬的情绪，于是下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，尼禄瞬间感受到了血液上涌至四肢百骸的燥热：那看起来实在是太过、太过——

他微微靠近去吻了那双唇。

但丁在年轻人吻过来了一瞬间只是轻轻地哼了一声，毕竟他实在没有什么精力和心思去做出更为合适的回应了，缺氧终于也开始掌握了主导权，他的意识在涣散和朦胧的边缘被迫顺从地接受着对方亲昵而黏糊的吻——他们的嘴唇一次又一次地因轻吻而重合，尼禄仅是在短暂地停留，舌头舔舐过唇瓣的同时，齿尖啮咬的动作也是小心翼翼且珍惜的，仿佛小孩子舔舐软糖一般单纯的动作让但丁感到莫名的焦灼，剩下的是填满在窄小空间里逐渐升温到滚烫的吐息，尼禄的手指顺着衣服下摆伸进去摩挲他的腰腹，令人发痒的同时带来些许电流似的轻微刺激。

但丁被尼禄完全地压制在身下，而这压迫也着实令人痛苦——情欲和眩晕同时撕扯瓜分着剩余不多的意识，他们被困进这里时，尼禄恰好挤进了他的腿间，但丁在此刻后知后觉地意识到了这个姿势的尴尬：他被年轻人撩拨有些情动的反应根本无处藏匿，只能用尽最后一丝理智让自己别弓起腰去磨蹭尼禄的下身以抚慰自己。

“吻技也太差了……”

他成功地在尼禄再次凑过来的间隙出声打断对方，年轻人汗湿的额头抵在但丁的额头上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男人的眼瞳，近到眼睫都快要纠缠在一起，尼禄的手指仍然在无意识地轻抚但丁的腰侧，可他们都被某种古怪而安宁的气氛蛊惑，一时间没有人再对片刻前那个突发状况引起的吻发表任何感想。

反驳也不是，承认也不是，别无他法，尼禄只能一声不吭地任由但丁在心底给自己贴上一个大大的“不合格”标签。

他们的胸膛紧贴在一块儿，呼吸的起伏和心跳的节奏彼此能感受得十分清晰，散发着热意的躯体暗示催促着人将其拥抱得再紧一些，于是尼禄顺从了心底这个最简单的念头，他压低了腰，他们贴合得更近，令人头皮发麻脊背颤抖的快感若有若无地将他笼罩起来，但丁颤栗着，小腿下意识地蹭了蹭尼禄的后腰。

年轻人甚至喘息得比他更厉害，半睁着眼眸继续黏糊糊地吻但丁的下颌与耳后柔软的皮肤，他们的下身隔着布料磨蹭着，情欲让但丁开始有些发抖。

这里实在拥挤得过分——尼禄的手能肆无忌惮地伸过来，掀起衣服抚摸揉捏他的腰和小腹，尼禄的吐息能毫无保留地霸占他一切喘息的余地，当最后的安全距离被缩减为零的时候，私人领域被入侵的危机感让但丁警惕而精神紧绷，可进犯者用了过于暧昧和温存的方式，让他被喘息与细微的呻吟短暂地夺取了所有注意力。

可他是绝对不会就此轻易屈服的。下一秒困住他们的植物牢笼猛地收缩蛰伏回到了地底，但丁因为那刺眼的光线而眯起了眼睛，他贪婪地享受着新鲜的空气，同时也嗅到了一丝熟悉的气味——

于是他笑了一下，大腿夹住尼禄的腰，翻身轻而易举地把对方压在身下，顺手从腰后抽出心爱的黑檀木，开枪直接让那只扑过来的恶魔消失成了碎片。

年轻人从黑暗和缺氧的环境中一瞬间被暴露在刺眼的天光底下，甚至还被但丁摔得有些晕乎乎的，此刻直愣愣地盯着跨坐在自己身上的男人发呆，对方从瞄准到扣动扳机动作行云流水，眼瞳中是自信而饕足的笑，丝毫没有片刻前气息奄奄的神情，可是嘴唇的颜色却红得不太正常。

那是被自己咬的……尼禄的心怦怦直跳。男人甚至还根本不介意自己被掀到了腰部的衣物，皮肤被揉捏得微微发红的痕迹暴露在尼禄的视线里，而罪魁祸首对自己的行为感到羞耻万分，甚至连耳根子都开始发烫。

那双冰蓝色的眼瞳懒懒地往尼禄的方向瞥了一下，他听见但丁用戏谑而轻挑的语气说：“小鬼，你还缺乏练习。”

被小瞧的年轻人下意识地反驳：“什、什么？！”

但丁更加愉快地笑了起来，他用手肘敲飞了另一个冲过来的恶魔，向尼禄示意了一下片刻前那个植物堡垒消失的地方：“无论是应对那个玩意儿，还是……”

但丁微微俯身，扯过年轻人的衣领去吻他，这是个绵长而深入的吻，舌尖纠缠的时候传出隐约的暧昧得惊心动魄的水声，那让尼禄的心开始蓬勃地烧灼起来。

但丁匆匆地结束了他给予年轻人的，过于成熟而老练的吻，他松开尼禄的衣领后站了起来，尼禄几乎在下一秒也立马一骨碌站直了身体，他握紧绯红皇后的剑柄，紧张得像是个被家长批评后手足无措的孩子。

“好在我们的时间还很充足。”但丁顺手把自己被卷起来的衣服重新抚平，于是腰腹处泛红的皮肤被重新掩盖，可这似乎更能引人遐想。

“而我也可以暂且充当你的……练习对象。”

这暗示并不难懂，尼禄觉得自己的脸颊一定红到爆炸，可他还是挑衅地冲着眼前的老家伙挑了挑眉：“你得确定你还有足够的精力。”

“什么时候恶魔杀得比我多了再放大话吧，幼稚的小鬼。”

但丁的身影消失在浪潮般涌过来的恶魔中，而尼禄转了转绯红皇后的剑柄，满怀隐秘的期待与悸动，低声咬牙切齿地回应：“我会的。”

随后轰鸣声和烈焰席卷了这一处舞台。

-END.-


End file.
